Dancing Desire
by angelicrei
Summary: Revised story of Starlight dreams. Going to be posting more stories this week. Prelude: "Who am i?" She asked, looking up at the starry night. Silence was their answer. Her reflection rippling in the pond below. Her long pink hair cascading down to the sm


Disclaimer: Your know the drill i don't own these characters (Example Naruto/Sasuke/Sakura. You know who do... ( I'm sorry but for the life of me i can't spell his name. ( ...)

I would also like to dedicate this series to...BlackBelt-BB. and to a certain guy i can't name.

redesigned all chapters i'm doing all going to be oneshots now.

Prelude

"Who am i?" She asked, looking up at the starry night. Silence was their answer. Her reflection rippling in the pond below. Her long pink hair cascading down to the small of her back. Her emerald eyes looming with a lonely fog. She had sat many a night gazing into nothingness. Ever since she was force to come here, to this place of men. It wasn't always like this for her.

Dancing Desire!

Sakura was daydreaming again of far away lands with peaceful settings. She longed to be back in the past with the one she truly never forgot. She missed him, he would consume her thoughts daily. Why couldn't she move on like her friends? She hated it, this feeling like she was stuck on a point in her life. His dark hair, his dark eyes that would hold her heart in a tight fist, and even his perfect pale skin. She missed it all.

It had been four years since, she last saw him. She was 15 then. She missed him every second. She remembered it so clearly, like she wanted to back to that time and moment.

They were at a dance, she was there with her boyfriend...

The music was thumping, you could feel the bass through your heart. To many people it seemed to be danceing the same motion. The colored lights strayed over them, acting more like fireflies caught in the light. Sakura was sitting in the corner with her boyfriend. Just nodding her head to the music.

"Baby, lets go dance." Naruto leaned over and nibbled on her ear.

She moved away slightly, shuddered ran course through her body. " How about you get some gum?" Her nose crinkled up. He leaned back into his chair. "Man, ... what is with you tonight?"

Little did he know that Sakura was going to beak up with him that night. She was tired of his immature ways, the way he would jump for a hug, screech her name as he passed by and never giving her a days rest. She wanted peace.

"Hey Sakura!" Sakura turn her head ever so slightly. She saw her blonde friend stalk her way over dragging a very bored Shikamaru. Sakura gracefully pulled herself off of the chair, and kicked it behind her. She welcomed the excuse to stop talking to him.

"Hey Ino-pig" She tossed her hair lightly. Her pink hair hooking around her hip. She felt a warm arm wrap around her neck shifting her hair slightly. "It's been long ass time don't you think pinky? When was the last time i seen you?" The blonde asked running her hand through her summer hair.

Many eyes were on the duo has they spoke, but one set of eyes knew he would soon have her. His eyes trailed down her body, absorbing the light tones of her flesh, taking in the smile that graced her face as it made his heart beat a little faster. His mind already made up, she was to be his. His brother,Itachi ,seemed to have the same idea, licking his own lips with desire. Elbowing him hard, Sasuke glared at his rivaled brother, and he mouth a simple word to him. "Mine"

As Sakura was dragged onto the dance floor by her female friends, little did she know dark eyes followed her every step, her every sway.

After a few fast beat dances a slow one finally played. She was going to hide in the corner again before Naruto found her. She had only taken a few small steps before her hand had been taken into another. She quickly turn her head, sending her hair to spray over her face.

He didn't know what he was doing, all he knew was that he didn't want her to go. He started to think in a panic she was starting at him.

"Hi" He said not sure of himself. Now that he was up close to her, he knew there was no stopping his body from going on it's own. He moved closer moving the hair away from her face.

"Hello?" She stared at him intently. "Why is my heart racing?" She wondered to herself. She would have normally slap the hand away but she didn't want too. She wanted that hand on her always. Not wanting to let the silence worsen, as a pale blush crossed his face, he asked her "Umm, how about we don't waste this song? Would you like to dance?" Sakura face was unreadable for a few moments before she realized what was going on, she was being lead to the middle of the floor. She lifted her hand to her face and felt it... was she blushing? She felt the heat radiate from her pale face. Creed- With arms wide open was playing that song was forever be engraved into her mind, she never wanted to forget this song, moment, or they way he pulled her to him, never to forget anything.

He leaned into her, her hair just under his own chin. She rested her head on his chest hearing his heartbeat mix with her own. She didn't care if her boyfriend saw her, she just wanted to keep this feeling. So warm. He looked down on her, so close to his heart. He whispered in her ear, "What is your name?" She looked up at him with sparkling emerald eyes. "I'm Sakura. Your are?" "Sasuke" He replied to her question. "Those eyes.." He thought to himself "they hold so much. They show everything."

To soon the dance ended. But they had not let go hands. He looked at her. Nothing needed to be said they knew they were meant to be together. Sakura tugged him to her, standing up on her tippy toes she whispered into her ear "I'll be right back" and with that she licked the shell of his ear.

She walked back to the corner she had left her boyfriend too. He was there with an angry glint in his eye. "Sakura. do you mind telling me what that was about?" She turned her body to face him completely "It's simple... We are over." She started to turn when she bumped into Hinata. Sakura had a spark of an idea. "Here dance with her." As Sakura pushed Hinata towards Naruto. Sakura had always known she liked him. "Wait Sakura!" Naruto yelled. But his cries feel on deaf ears. For Sakura had her mind on one person only.

P.S No flammers ...I have a bad enough temper as it is.


End file.
